


of the stars and the moon

by wonhee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: The stars were burning a bright white when Hoseok saw him for the first and last time.





	of the stars and the moon

The stars were burning a bright white when Hoseok saw him for the first and last time.

He had just been on his nightly run, sweat trailing down his body and hair sticking to his forehead when he noticed _him_. Body bathed in the moonlight and skin translucent as he stood there, just _watching_ Hoseok. The more Hoseok stared the more the boy’s form seemed to shift until he was human and creature all at once.

He smiled, slow and sweet, pink lips a stark contrast to his ghostly skin. And then he was gone. Legs tearing through the street, joyful sound escaping his lips as he ran. Hoseok watched him go, watched him stumble and trip as if he’d just been given the gift of legs, the gift of freedom, and then he was following. Stew boiling on his stove at home immediately forgotten.

The boy had turned around, eyes gleaming with a promise of something _more_ , beckoning Hoseok forward. Maybe tricking him forward. And still Hoseok followed, breath coming out fast as his feet seemed to slow in comparison to the boy’s.

They were near the lake now; Hoseok could see the moonlight dancing off it in the distance, could see the ripples on the waves as a soft breeze blew through the clearing.

And-

And the boy stopped, and Hoseok finally noticed.

The boy in his naked glory, a bit shorter than him, silver hair long and silky even from where Hoseok stood. And he waited, eyes roaming over Hoseok's body, daring him to make the first move.

And Hoseok did, legs moving before he could register what was happening, fingers touching the boy’s neck first, feeling the softness of the hair on his nape. The boy shivered, eyes squeezing shut, _visible_ goosebumps appearing on his milky skin.

Hoseok stilled, afraid he was hurting him, afraid that _this_ wasn’t real.

And the boy gave a whimper, so soft it could have been mistaken for the melody of the wind. Then his eyes opened and Hoseok could see the stars and everything in them, shifting from hues of blue to pink, to purple, to—every colour Hoseok knew existed and the ones he didn’t.

And then he was touching Hoseok's cheek, both hands exploring his face, fingers ghosting over his lips, once then twice. And Hoseok barely had time to think before the boy’s lips had fallen onto his own, lips meshing with Hoseok's like he belonged there, like everything was finally right. And kissing him felt like kissing nothing at all; like a dream.

And Hoseok faintly registered the boy’s nimble fingers playing with his hair, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere he touched. He registered his fingers toying with his neck, travelling lower until they were just above his left chest.

Then he felt the pain and pleasure all at once, a slight pinch on his nipple, the boy’s fingers deftly pulling and tugging until Hoseok couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips, breath dancing over the boy’s lips.

And the boy seemed to like that, tugged even firmer, mouth finally leaving Hoseok's to bend down. Then Hoseok was feeling him everywhere at once. Tongue licking its way down his abs, teeth sharp as he bit his stomach, just briefly, right where the mole near his bellybutton was. And Hoseok watched, unable to move or breath or do anything but stay rooted, transfixed and in awe.

And the boy looked up, tears pooling around his eyes, with a look that broke Hoseok's heart all at once. A look that conveyed _more_ , a look Hoseok wished he could read or get rid of. So he pulled the boy close, held him close to his heart, let him listen to the wildness of his heartbeat. Felt the soft flesh that seemed to meld into him until he didn’t know where _he_ began, and the boy ended.

Then the moon had ducked over the horizon, the stars seemed to lose their glimmer, the heavens seemed to lose their colour, the sky a dull grey.

And Hoseok had glanced down, and where his hands previously held a soft boy that seemed human and creature all at once, there was ash.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated always;;
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/wdymkiho)


End file.
